darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA archive/Master Gump
Master Gump (11/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends August 22. Support #We have like three inactive or absent admins at the moment, leaving us at nearly half admin-capacity. So the time has come to recommend Master Gump for the post. He's just a regular guy from Texas, the kind of guy you could have a beer with. He's willing to do battle with the vandals over there so they don't hit us here; he's a decider. The rumors of his substance abuse in the early 1970s are completely unfounded. (Also, he knows how the wiki works and contributes well in both articles and community stuff like CotW.) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) #Massive support! ''Madclaw pounds Gump's chest. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) #Once you're into this family, there's no getting out. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 13:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) #Jack Pumpkinhead and Bellina approve. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 14:08, 8 August 2008 (UTC) #He's a good contributor, does a lot of good stuff for the wiki and his alleged substance abuse would most likely have been no problem in the Netherlands. So I say: All Hail Master Gump! (Or should we start calling him Administrator Gump?). --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) #Its about time. Gump is a great contributor to the wiki, a vandal hunter, and a all around perfect candidate for adminship. Plus, who cares about substance abuse? It'd probably make the articles better, not worse. Good luck Gump! The Almighty Ninja 15:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 21:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) #'Richous Richous!' — Wedgepwns!! talk 21:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 11:44, 9 August 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Talk) 11:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) #W00t! Imperial Star Destroyer (Interrogation room) 08:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A #Why do you want to become an administrator? A: Actually, this is a surprise nomination. I was away for a week and came back to discover that the Lord our G*nk had seen fit to nominate me for the noble rank of admin (rumors of telepathic communication are not of my creation). #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? A: To aid other users and N00bs, to uphold the The One Beard, to maintain anarchy and Destroy your planet on the wiki, and to show people the light of G*nk. #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? A: Technical. An admin's job is to help and maintain the wiki, not force his individual ideas on others. #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? A: They should use them when needed; on normal occasions, they should be merely like elder, respected members of the community who happen to look like they belong in a nursing home. #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? A: No to the first, somewhat yes to the second. Immature problem users have gotten on my nerves before, but most louts had their trash removed by our resident raging Madclaw. #Of your articles or contributions to Darthipedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? A: Darth Baker, mainly because I managed to draw out another users fairly short piece into a sizeable, Featured Sith article. #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? A: Halting vandals, general community work with new users, IRC Ops, everything. #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as AoE, FS, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? A: Very. I have partaken in all of these for quite a while, so I am not ignorant of their workings. #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? A: I think these should be worked out on a case by case basis. #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? A: All users should be welcomed unconditionally. Anonymous IPs are anonymous and don't need greetings, unless they make substantial contributions. #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? A: I would discuss the issue with the other admins, and hopefully, with the admin who did it in the first place. I would leave the decision to the community as to who is right. #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? A: Ban the user in question for a few days and ask him to explain his conduct on the IRC. #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? A: If he clearly and intentionally broke wiki laws (i.e., broke our "No Personal Attack" rules or vandalized something, etc), I would ban him and ask him to explain his conduct in the IRC. #If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? A: Quality over quantity. We have quite a few poor, orphaned articles that have had on them for a while with no edits being performed on them. However, I have no complaints with current policies at this time. #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? A: Ok as is. #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Darthipedia IRC chat? A: I AM a regular user on the IRC. #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Wookieepedia, SWFanon) trying to change policies here? #If they happen to hold administrative authority or are regular users on this wiki, I'll be more than willing to help and listen. If they are not, however, I believe they have no business trying to tell us what to do. #Who is the most awesome Sith of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is Steve Perry.) A: Steve Perry #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? A: Depends on the situation. If it's something not clearly defined in the rules, we can hammer it out as a group. If the rules are clear, however, then we do it. #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? A: Adminship on Arkhampedia, Rollback on this wiki. Comments has accepted this nomination via telepathy. # If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? — Wedgepwns!! talk 12:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) #Recent polls have shown a fifth of Darthipedians can't locate Texas on a world map. Why do you think this is? (note: giving out maps is not an answer) — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 17:52, 17 August 2008 (UTC) #Who is more dangerous? The current Mandalore, Jedi Grand Master or Dark lord of the Sith? (The only correct answer is a Rampant Wookiee). Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 20:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) #Answer to Wedge: as I said above, quality over quantity. Answer to our resident Uber Geek: it is because of the general thickness of their Fandalorian skulls that they do not have the brains to find the Glorious Empire of Texas. This could be rectified by smashing said skulls with thick metal implements, which are shown in tests to increase brain size by up to 25 percent. To Madclaw: clearly, a Rampant Wookiee. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:59, 17 August 2008 (UTC)